This invention relates, in general, to a mounting device, and more particularly, to a transformer mount for supporting a transformer on a substrate.
Many high frequency transformer mounts utilize surface mount technology which does not permit the free flow of defluxing fluids underneath the transformer mounts. As a result, with reflow processes, there will be fluxing residues left in place which restrict the use of the substrate area under the transformer mount, especially for thin film resistors and closely spaced conductors at different potentials. Therefore, techniques such as reflow processes cannot be used in assembling the transformer mounts. Furthermore, many transformer mounts cannot withstand the furnace temperatures associated with reflow operations. Consequently, a manually labor intensive process is often used to attach transformer mounts to a substrate.
Other labor intensive processes associated with transformer assembly include stripping and tinning of the transformer wires to couple the transformer to the transformer mount. These processes also remain manual operations due to the inability of the transformer mounts to withstand the automated and batch processing of the stripping and tinning steps.
Conventional transformer mounts which are surface mount devices do not permit the positioning of a separate component underneath the transformer mount and between the transformer mount and the substrate. By providing a transformer mount capable of being mounted over a separate component and mounted to the same substrate as the separate component, the overall size of hybrid modules can be reduced.
Additionally, other transformer mounts, whether surface mount devices or not, often do not provide access to the transformer windings to allow for slight adjustments or a fine tuning of the high frequency transformer either during manufacture of the high frequency transformer or during assembly of the hybrid circuit utilizing the high frequency transformer.
Accordingly, a need exists for a transformer mount which permits the free flow of defluxing fluids beneath the transformer mount for automated assembly, is capable of withstanding the high temperature operations of stripping, tinning, and soldering, permits the mounting of at least one separate component underneath the transformer mount, and provides access to the transformer windings during manufacture and assembly. In complying with the above listed requirements, the transformer mount should minimize parasitic inductance and capacitance for optimal high frequency performance and should not be expensive.